wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Gekko
Misty Gekko more commonly known as Misty Tredwell, a fashion model, who can read someone based on their facial appearance. She was a Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and a Special friend of Honey D. Paul. She is the Related member of the Gekko Family. Appearance Misty appears to be a tall woman of elegance. She has light-blue eyes. She has a gem tied to her forehead and has long black hair with her bangs parted. Her outfit consists of two necklaces, an elegant dress of green, white and yellow and strap-on high heels. On formal occasions, she wears an elegant red dress made by one of her designers. She wears a Yo-kai watch on her right wrist and the Duel Disk on the left wrist. Abilities Thanks to the Yo-kai Watch, Misty can see Yo-kai everywhere. Misty was shown to be gifted with the ability of physiognomy, which she could predict one's future by simply by reading their face, as shown when she did so with Carly and it came true History 'Early Life' On her birthday, Misty received a locket from her brother, Toby Gekko with a picture of both of them inside. Having learned of Akiza Izinski had psychic powers like him, Toby Gekko told Misty how he would like to visit the Arcadia Movement. Having heard bad things about that organization, Misty initially disapproves, but allows him to go anyway. After months, Toby Tredwell met the young Paul Gekko before the Yamata no Orochi floods the Izumogakure. Paul's Father drowns into the water to rescue the poor child but Toby saves Paul's brother Shunji with the help of Kyoji Gekko. Misty became so shocked from that incident she lost focus while driving her car and drove it into the ocean. Unfortunately, Misty was save by the mysterious shadow figure. The mysterious shadow took her home in the catatonic state. As she was about to die, the mysterious shadow figure gave up the Yamata no Orochi Spirit in Biometal form in order to save her from death. This was the beginning of her transformation into a jinjuriki. At the time, Misty did not understand what happened, but the creature that saved her instructed her to protect someone precious to her. 'Toby's Good-Bye' Prior to Toby Gekko joining Dr. Eggman's Empire, Toby then tells him that Paul Gekko is the Kind-hearted man of the Shinobi Kingdom, trying to see if any of those places that fit Paul Gekko for a King. Misty says "That's Great". Toby says good bye to his sister with his luggage full of clothes, a Lunchbox full of Pizza and a Backpack containing Yu-gi-oh cards to play with. Toby then runs off to Eggman, telling him she’s already said good bye. She asks, however, how Eggman can trust her since “We’ve tried to do each other in before.” Eggman replies that “You can help me rule the world too badly try to build my Empire and I’ll be waiting for you the next time you try.” Toby along Three Mushasame now on the Egg Fleet Flagship, Egg Fort VI and was now one of the Eggman's most Trusted Servant. 'In Tag Force Duel' Misty sought out to help a Duelist named Random no Mikoto for Toby's Death. 'Relationships with Yo-kai' 'Slurpent' Slurpent is the legendary Yo-kai who is Misty Gekko's first butler and the Emperor of the "Slurpent Empire". 'Slurpent Empire' Slurpent's Empire consisted of thousands of Slurpent's subordinates under his command, whose descriptions matched Nathan, his family, Whisper, and a number of students in his school. These include an anthropomorphic hound-like entity adept on using an iron flail (his description matched Nathan's father), a beautiful, violent woman with a penchant for slicing people in half (her description matched Nathan's Mother), and an strategist (who matched Whisper) and another subordinate with no special qualities (which matched Nathan) and entire army (which matched the Swat Troopers) and their technology is infinite (which matched Galactic Empire). 'Rubeus J' One of the members of the Slurpent Empire. Misty summons him to locate Mckraken and stop it's schemes. 'Lord Emma' 'Mckraken' Yo-kai World Chairman Squiddilius McKraken is Misty Gekko's enemy during the reign of the Galactic Eggman Empire and is the one responsible of letting Misty and her younger brother part ways. 'Verygoodsir' Misty Gekko's second butler. Verygoodsir proves himself to be a superior butler in every way by cleaning Misty's room, helping Misty with his homework, brushing Jibanyan and Slurpent and proving his knowledge of Nate's Yo-kai Medals. Misty's Deck Normal Monsters Blue Eyes White Dragon (3) Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Red Eyes Black Dragon (2) Effect Monsters Dark Armed Dragon Evil Dragon Ananta Oshaleon Reptilianne Gardna Reptilianne Gorgon Reptilianne Medusa Reptilianne Naga Reptilianne Scylla Reptilianne Vaskii Reptilianne Viper Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Yamata Dragon (3) Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (3) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Valley Sea Cordarus Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Wynn the Wind Charmer Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Red-Eyes Black Chick Toon Cyber Dragon (10) Silent Magician Malefic Parallel Gear Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran (3) Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju (2) Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju Goddess with the Third Eye Cybernetic Magician Gatling Dragon Blowback Dragon Cyber Gymnast Revival Jam Slifer the Sky Dragon The Winged Dragon of Ra Obelisk the Tormentor Insect Queen Pinch Hopper Legendary Knight Hermos Maiden with Eyes of Blue Synchro Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon Black Rose Dragon Black-Winged Dragon Dark End Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Reptilianne Hydra Stardust Dragon Splendid Rose Malefic Paradox Dragon Fusion Monsters Chimeratech OverDragon Five-Headed Dragon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Cyber Dark Dragon Cyber End Dragon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Chimeratech Rampage Dragon Gatling Dragon Ritual Monsters Cyber Angel Benten Token Monsters Spider Token (5) Spells Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Super Polymerization (2) Polymerization (3) Umi Photon Generator Unit (3) Attack Reflect Unit (3) The Seal of Orichalcos (2) Toon World Knight's Title Mark of the Rose Malefic World Machine Angel Ritual Infinite Cards Card of Safe Return Dark Magic Curtain Eradicating Aerosol Legend of Heart The Claw of Hermos The Fang of Critias The Eye of Timaeus Traps Mirror Force (2) Skill Drain Spider Egg Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2) DNA Surgery (3) Negate Attack (2) Abilities As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. Tailed Beasts *Yamata no Orochi **Fafnir Gallery Misty Gekko Sprites.png Misty Gekko (2015) Sprites.png See Also *Misty Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon